User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- You said you liked Mass Effect.. Sure... Lol. Anyways, welcome to the site.... I'm not good on intros so... Write something? <:D Hmm... I like that idea, but does the Head Honcho? I'm a bit rusty on Gundam, considering I haven't watched the show in ages, but I did do like it... :D He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll do it! I asked. :} Lol, I love that face. Uhh......... Okay. Hey APS, first I'd like to say welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. Second, things like affiliation are decided by the community. If there is enough people who support the two wiki's affiliation, than I don't see a problem adding you. I'll put a request in our forums later, I'm really busy at the moment. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I did see that you were the only active member on that wiki, so your wiki obviously accepts affiliation. We just now need to make sure that this wiki's community agrees. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' New Every Day Yo APS, I've released something new. Mass Effect Comic strips! Check it out for lulz, and please, feel free to comment. One will be released each day, unless I get hit by a train, or I get sick, or something.-EM's Daily Comics. Yeah. That look on Shep's eyes is GOLDEN. I forget how that Krogan got there... That was my Renegade femshep. She would've LIKED that comment if she'd had the choice. Unfortunately, my male Shep is on my Xbox, so... No male Shepard there. Tear. <:'{ Yo. New comic released!